Making things right again
by Thin-K
Summary: One-shot. FreyEric. What happens when Frey returns to the Sanctuary? What will he find?


K: So…here I am again, with an other fic…: )

For your information, it's a one-shot, it's from Frey's POV, it's a Frey/Eric fic, and it starts after the end of the manga-series… (Where Eric died…: ( )

So… Enjoy!

**Making things right again**

**By: K**

Frey's POV

'Eric…'

A tear escapes my eye…

'Were you so desperate that you had to go to the darkness?

I never knew you were ill.

Why didn't you tell me?

I could tell you everything, and you knew you could tell me…

Why didn't you?'

I stop. Before me raises the Sanctuary.

I look up to the sky. How come the sun can still shine?

'I miss you Eric…

How can I go on without you?

You were always there to encourage me, to help me, to comfort me…

And I never thanked you for that…

Did you know how much I loved you?

How much I love you still…

Do you?'

More tears are falling down.

My knees buckle beneath me and I fall down.

I set myself up, leaning against a tree, my face in my hands.

'How I long to feel your fingers run through my hair.

To hear your soft voice.

To see your beautiful face, your gentle smile.

To feel your arms around me…

But it will never happen anymore…

You're gone.

Forever gone…'

I look up. Bells?

'The bells of the Sanctuary?

That's impossible…

How come…?'

I stand up and start walking.

Walking faster until I'm finally running.

Sigmund is standing outside.

"Frey! Welcome back. Great job you guys did out there…"

"Thanks…" I smile, on the outside no sign of confusion…

"Frey!"

I look aside.

"Terje?"

"Well done. And, when are they coming to visit us? Soon I hope…"

I nod. "Yeah, I'll ask them."

'What's happening here? What kind of game are they playing with me? Haven't I been through enough?

What's going on? They were all dead. I've seen them. They were dead… Terje shot them, because Eric…

No, enough! I don't want this! Let me alone, please, let me grieve…'

"Frey?"

"Seigneur Jorgen…"

He takes a closer look at me, feeling something's wrong, something's keeping me busy…

"Aha, yes, I see…

No Frey, whatever you've seen, it isn't true…

It was a list from the Maram masters to make you break, to make you turn to the darkness…

Each one of you had enough reason to go to the darkness… I'm glad none of you has fallen…"

I shake my head.

'A list… Not true…'

"So, everybody is still alive? Everything is still like it was before I went to find the Neo Masters?"

You nod.

"What did they show you?"

I shudder. Not wanting to go through it again, but knowing everybody here has the right to know…

"We came at the Sanctuary… When we entered, everybody lied dead on the floor. Suddenly Terje came in. He said a Maram had taken over him and that he was guilty at your deads… Then he shot himself through the head…

I was going mad, and then I found Eric. He was still alive, but then it seemed he was a Maram Master and it was actually all his fault… He used the Maram Words to stop all of us, and then he died… He had a disease, and Darva eased his pain until his time had come…

Everybody died and we weren't able to do a thing…"

You nod, a bit lost in thoughts.

"Yes, that would be a way to try and break you… I'm glad you didn't.

Frey, it was a lie! Nobody died, everything is still like it was before…

And… I think Eric is waiting for you…

Go on, I know you want to see him…"

I nod. One part of me is exited, the other nervous and scared of seeing him again.

After all, I saw him die… I held his body close before it disappeared…

I can't believe I'm gonna see him again…

AaAaAaA

He's sitting there. Relaxed, in the shadow of a tree, like nothing happened.

But that's exactly the point. Nothing did happen here…

A little branch cracks under my feet and you look up. A smile on your face when you see me.

Before I notice it, you're already on your feet… Standing close to me.

Something inside of me still doesn't believe you're here.

My mind doesn't want to register what's happening.

"Frey…?"

Your voice is soft, like I remember it. It even sounds worried. Clearly you saw my doubts and fears, my uncertainty in my eyes.

"Frey, are you al right?"

You gently touch my shoulder.

And suddenly I don't care anymore… My heart takes over control.

I throw myself in your arms. Whispering your name over and over again…

Tears are falling down. I don't even notice it.

Your arms are returning the embrace.

My head on your chest, allowing me to hear and feel your heartbeat.

Your head rests on mine.

Your voice calming me. Your hands relaxing my tensed up body.

You softly push me away and I shudder at the loss of warmth…

"Frey… What happened?"

I shake my head violently.

'No, please Eric… Don't ask me that… Don't make me go through it another time…'

Your eyes widen when you see the fear and pain in mine.

"Hush… It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

Another shake of my head. Slowly this time.

"I…I want to tell you, but I don't know if I'm ready to go through it again…"

You nod, taking me in your arms again. Gently guiding me to the tree you were sitting under earlier.

We set ourselves down. You with your back against the tree, me leaning against you.

Your arms still wrapped around me.

I take a shaky breath.

"We…came at the Sanctuary. And when we entered it, everybody was dead on the ground. Terje shot himself through the head, and then I found you. Alive… I was so happy, but than you seemed to be a Maram Master, and you died. We tried to help you, but you were ill, and Darva eased your pain until it was you time.

You died and I could do nothing to help you… To protect you…"

Your eyes are wide open. Shocked.

Then you hug me even closer.

"Sssssh… It's over Frey! It wasn't real.

We're still here.

I'm still here…"

I nod and till my head. Looking directly at you, as if I'm trying to convince myself that this is real.

And suddenly, without thinking, my lips meet yours.

Gentle, soft, a feather's touch… Nothing more.

I pull back and smile sadly.

"Sorry… I…"

You stop me before I begin to ramble, by placing your lips on mine.

My eyes widen before I close them and start kissing you back.

God, how I longed for this to happen…

We break apart, and you're smiling. Making you even more beautiful than you already are.

My eyes meeting yours and they tell me all I want to know. How much you care for me. How long you've loved me already. How scared you were to tell me, to lose me, to be rejected.

And I'm positive that you can see every thing in my orbs as well.

So, what's the need in telling it, when you can see it so clearly?

And don't they say that actions say so much more than words?

I lean in and kiss you again, not planning on letting you go soon…

The End

K: so, what did ya think of it?

It's my first fic of Alice, but I really hated it when Eric became evil and died, so… Here is my version… : )

Hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a note to tell me please…


End file.
